


Just Trans Boy Problems

by SleepyNyash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: while spending the weekend with his friend and his boyfriend, hinata has a small problem.





	Just Trans Boy Problems

Shouyou Hinata was playing a game against his friends, Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsuro. Kenma had set up the Wii at his place and the trio played Wii Sports Resort.

Unfortunately, Hinata was becoming extremely aware of a certain… concern.

“Can we pause the game?” he groaned, putting a hand on his stomach.

Kenma paused it immediately, “Are you ok?” he asked.

Hinata put the controller down and stumbled to the bathroom.

Kuroo tipped his head, frowning at his boyfriend, “I wonder what's wrong.”

“Well, you know…” Kenma started.

“FUCK ME!” Hinata shouted from the bathroom.

Kenma sighed, “I thought so.” He walked and gently knocked on the door, “You need anything?”

“C-can you bring me my backpack?” Hinata asked anxiously.

Kenma made a motion for Kuroo to get it. Kuroo nodded and scooped up Hinata's gym bag, which was packed for the weekend. Kuroo handed it to Kenma, who opened the door only wide enough to drop it on the floor. Hinata dragged it closer.

“Is this what I think it is?” Kuroo asked, frowning more.

“We’re gonna need an empty trash can, lots of ibuprofen, and chocolate.” Kenma listed to his friend. Kuroo turned and hunted down the required items. The bathroom door opened, revealing the tiny redhead, hand on his stomach. Kenma rubbed his back slowly.

“C’mon, my room’s this way.” he spoke gently. The blonde led his friend to his room and Hinata crawled onto the bed before curling up into a tight ball.

Kuroo walked in and held out a cup of hot chocolate, “Here you are, babe.”

Hinata only groaned in reply. Kuroo placed the smaller items on the table and the trash can beside the table.

“Did your period start?” Kenma asked carefully. Hinata nodded.

“Ouch.” Kuroo replied, wincing sympathetically. He immediately pulled out his phone and pulled up Google, tucking a hand into his pocket.

“You’ll feel better once you take some medicine.” Kenma picked up the bottle and shook a single pill out. He helped the Karasuno student sit up.

“Sorry…” Hinata mumbled after swallowing the pill with the hot chocolate.

It wasn't really a secret that several of the volleyball students were some form of LGBT+, in one way or another. Lots of them were gay (and dating someone on their own team or a rival team). Yamaguchi was nonbinary. Nishinoya and Hinata were trans boys.

Kenma pet Hinata's soft, fluffy hair gently, “You have everything you need?”

“I knew it was coming up.” Hinata sighed. “God, I am so looking forward to the day these useless organs don't bleed anymore.”

“Someday.” Kenma promised. “Drink more hot chocolate. Chocolate helps.”

Hinata managed a smile, “Thanks, Professor Lupin.”

Kenma returned the smile, “Well, periods certainly are like dementors, draining you of life and happiness.”

Hinata huddled close to the older boy, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’.

Kuroo returned from the kitchen, “Got you a present.”

Hinata's head lifted, “A present?”

He held out a sock, “Ta-da.”

Kenma blinked once, twice, before speaking, “Kuroo, that's a sock.”

“Ok so I read that heat does well for alleviating cramps and I found a sock and stuffed it with rice and stuff. Like a heating pad, except it won't catch fire and kill us all if we don't turn it off fast enough.” the tall boy replied.

Hinata accepted the sock with a smile and tucked it under his shirt, “I love and adore you.”

Kuroo flashed a grin, “I am amazing, huh?”

“Did you take your binder off?” Kenma inquired.

“Yeah.” Hinata sighed.

“Good.” he looked up at Kuroo, “We gotta get him a nice dinner.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll order something.” Kuroo started scrolling through his phone again. He sat beside his boyfriend, who shifted so he had his head in the dark haired boy’s lap and his feet in Kenma's lap. Kuroo glanced down, his gaze softening.

How in the world anyone could be near Hinata and not fall in love with him was beyond Kuroo, but he was happy he had the first year to himself. But everyone loved Hinata, sooner or later. No one dared pick on him because Kuroo was his boyfriend, just like no one picked on Kuroo’s best friend.

The trio fell into a comfortable quiet until dinner arrived: pizza. They ate in Kenma's room, the first year cheering up almost instantly. They watched a few movies before Kenma and Hinata fell asleep. Kuroo tucked them in and smiled gently, kissing his boyfriend's head. Hinata wiggled a bit but stayed asleep.

 

Despite everything, it was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> trans boy characters are important to me. kurohina is important to me. i write the content i want to see in the world. sorry it's so short. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
